Hugo Drax
Hugo Drax is the main antagonist in the James Bond film Moonraker. A billionaire living in California in a château that was imported from France. He owns Drax Industries, which constructs space shuttles. In addition, Drax supposedly owns the Eiffel Tower, but apparently couldn't export it from France because they wouldn't issue him an export permit. Drax is an accomplished pianist, as evidenced by his recital of Chopin's "Raindrop" Prelude in D flat major (op. 28) on his grand piano (which he plays in the key of D). Biography People believe Drax to be a hero of the 2nd World War who worked in Liverpool. However, his true Name is Graf Hugo von der Drache and he joined the Nazi Party during the war. When he disguised himself as a British soldier to sabotage a farmhouse, one of his fellow soldiers believed him to be a traitor and attacked him. He was hurt by the explosion he caused himself. After being nursed, he pretends to be a British soldier called Hugo Drax. He finally kills a Jewish buisnessman and steals his money. With this money, he founds his company. Personality An example of the Drax character's ruthlessness as portrayed in the film is given by the manner in which he disposes of enemies. In one case, after discovering that his personal pilot Corinne Dufour had assisted Bond in discovering his plans, Drax fires her, but then proceeds to set his doberman pinschers on her, which chase her into a forest before presumably killing her. Bond follows a trail around the world to investigate the theft of a space shuttle on loan to the UK by Hugo Drax (its engines were fired while it was riding on a 747), starting in California at Drax Industries, and following it to Italy, then to Brazil, then into space. In a scheme similar to that of Karl Stromberg's plan, Drax sought to destroy the entire human race except for a small group of carefully selected humans, both male and female, that would leave Earth on six shuttles (the one just stolen from NASA to replace one that had faults) and have sanctuary on a space station in orbit over Earth. Using chemical weapons created by Drax's scientists, derived from the toxin of a rare South American plant, the Black Orchid, at an installation in Italy, he would wipe out the remainder of humanity. The biological agents were to be dispersed around the earth from a series of 50 strategically placed globes, each containing enough toxin to kill 100 million people. Only three globes had been launched when the station was destroyed, taking with it the threat from the other 47 globes. After a period of time, when the chemical agents had become harmless, Drax and his master race would return to Earth to reinhabit the planet. These humans would supposedly live in harmony with one another under his command. Bond obtained a sample of the chemical agent at the location in Italy, and analysis of it led him to a remote part of Brazil where he found Drax's shuttle-launch facility in an ancient civilization's shrine. Bond and his companion, CIA agent Dr. Holly Goodhead, commandeer one of Drax's space shuttles and blast off to his orbiting space station. There with the help of Goodhead, Jaws, and a group of American space soldiers launched on a military-owned shuttle, Drax runs for the airlock and when he sees Bond run after him, he tries to barricade himself in but ends up running away. When Bond gets in, Drax faces Bond. Drax walks backwards to the airlock door and gets a laser gun. Bond slowly puts his hand up with the poison dart wrist watch. Drax is mortally wounded by the dart, escorted into an airlock by a polite Bond and ejected into space. Category:007 Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictator Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Business Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Poisoner Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nazis Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Dark Messiah Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Pimps